Misteur Flamingo
Michaël Flamand. mostly know as Mr Flamingo, is a French-Canadian YouTuber from Québec City (Canada) (born March 5, 1998 19). He began posting videos on december 2013, but he created his channel a month earlier. https://www.youtube.com/user/michaelflamand Shows Rires De Caves Michaël's most known and popular show on his channel. The show first started on a secondary channel (https://www.youtube.com/user/officialdonutsstudio) but it moved to Michaël's primary channel after the 10th episode. The show consist of many shorts funny videos that has no link to each other, but that make an entire episode of 5 to 10 minutes. He writes those episode with his best friend/cousin and direct those videos together. It is the only show that Michaël doesn't write and direct alone. Rires De Caves is so popular with the audience that the show got renewed for a third season that began in january 2016 with the 10th episode. The 14th episode of the show was the last of season 3 and the show is planned to return for a fourth season of 13 episodes that was suppose to start on September 2017 with one episode each four months. On September 23, 2017 was release on his channel the first gag of the episode as a teaser to let the fan know that the show isn't dead and that episode 15 is in active works. Le Flamingo Enragé This show consisted of old and/or bad games review just like the AVGN, but in French. It's second season receive far more mixed reviews. Compared to the first season, wich receive critical praise from audience, the season 2 ratings where far more average than the first season. The show was suppose to return for a third season on June 23, 2017, but it was later pushed to July 19, 2017. The third season finally started on July 15, 2017. This new season will be improve in quality, writing and editing. 'Season 1' #Dragon's Lair 3D: Return To The Lair (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zovMPXDXKsU) #Catwoman (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir9EQ_CEGb4) #Judge Dredd - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUR5Tc9EAik) #Greatest Heivyweight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH0egA1DPqc) #Bonkers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCtakLp3ZHA) #Judge Dredd - Part 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L09ZNHOTMPE) #Superman - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR6uL0LyYIo) #The Cat In The Hat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FpdW-gk7Fs) #Judge Dredd - Part 3 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SzfGYBblmU) 'Season 2' #Justice League: Task Force (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl1kq9rcHks) #Spider-Man - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tofVSGoVtTA) #The Mask (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY2V5X6Z7pw) #The 5th Element (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqF4V5QvXls) #RoboCop - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAtM6R7583E) #RoboCop - Part 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzkplNIeiIQ) #Superman - Part 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRFZ_J9Stc4) #Captain SkyHawk (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcvkmA5nrn4) #Blast Chamber (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeEpLqcFkOE) #Jurassic Park (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvSNNKG4xN8) #Yoshi's Island (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRaDm0Futl8) #Dick Tracy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBBZh9pFw_E&t=173s) #Lester The Unlikely (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynr09mhqbIY) #Independence Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjwO6A4zb0I) 'Season 3 (Part 1)' #Kick-Ass 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Si1bnAYk9F8) #Tueurs En Série (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x8MKKwHQ-M) #Bubsy 3D (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXHsxBplbwo) #Superman - Part 3 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XkqJCRiYi0) #E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6fmwuOW8b4) Season 3 (Part 2) - Coming in 2018 # The Flintstones # Ju-On: The Grudge & A Nightmare On Elm Street #Fantastic Four #Home Alone & The Grinch #Les Jeux De Sport #Garfield #Les Jeux De Pinball Quoi D'Neuf Mr Flamingo? (Discontinued) French-Canadian adaptation from Ray William Johnson Equal Three. It was cancelled after it's second season because Michaël wanted to come up with more original ideas instead of creating adaptations from YouTubers he likes. Les Frères Flamingo - Coming in 2018 French-Canadian web-series made like a show that is filmed in front of an audience (but this one isn't). It follows Michaël and his (fictionnal) twin brother Masturbain as they move in an appartment together while doing their YouTube videos. They will live many crazy events on their way to succes. Season 1 # LE DÉMÉNAGEMENT (September 1, 2018) # LE GARS DU CÂBLE (September 8, 2018) Films Michaël is also making short film for his YouTube channel. His first film, Ploucadence, came out on June 2, 2015 on YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BVbh_idkso&t=935s). He is working on more films that are planned to be published in late 2019. Released films Ploucadence (June 2, 2015) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BVbh_idkso&t=935s Upcoming films Flamingo Enragé: Le Film (2018) Written films Les Pas-Très-Fant4stiques Films currently in writing process *Jumanji 2 *2 Épais Sur La Route *Grand Theft Donuts *Interactive Spider-Man *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Content Mr Flamingo uploads movie and game reviews, gaming videos, web-series and short films that he writes and direct himself with his cousin/best friend. Personal life Michaël got diagnosticated with autism in October 2015, at the age of 17. He can't work as well because of anormal anxiety. Because of that, he has $954 CAD from the government of Canada, so he can be able to pay his rent, his food and to live on his own. After being living on his own for a year, Michaël decided to go back to his parents' house because he felft he wasn't ready to live alone just yet. He also had major problems with the owner of the appartment afer he and his parents fond out his owner (an old lady) has entered in the appartment many times while he wasn't there and that she was not legual in many of her procedure. List of Subscriber Milestones SOME of the dates where Michaël hit a milestone is not accurate,however the date is close to the actual date where he hit that milestone of subscribers. Mr Flamingo hit 100 Subscribers On February 15, 2016 Mr Flamingo hit 200 Subscribers On June 9, 2016 Mr Flamingo hit 300 Subscribers On August 24, 2016 Mr Flamingo hit 400 Subscribers On November 20, 2016 Mr Flamingo hit 500 Subscribers On February 25, 2017 Mr Flamingo hit 600 Subscribers On April 3, 2017 Mr Flamingo hit 700 Subscribers on June 7, 2017 Mr Flamingo hit 800 Subscribers on July 24, 2017 Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers